39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Cahill
Dan Cahill 'is one of the main characters in ''The 39 Clues ''along with his sister, Amy Cahill. '''Personality Dan is rather annoying for Amy because he is childish but he cares deeply for his sister because she is the only family he has left. Dan loves to eat and also is obsessed with ninjas and anything to do with video games. Dan and Amy get into alot of fights but of course they make up because they only have each other in the world. And even though amy calls him dweeb that is like saying your still my brother. 'Appearance' Dan has dark blonde hair and has the same green eyes as Amy. 'Plot Overview' ''The Maze of Bones'' When his grandmother, Grace , dies, Dan finds out he is part of the most powerful family on Earth, the Cahills. He sells his baseball cards for about $1,000.00 to help fund the Clue Hunt. Dan is frequently called "dweeb" and "idiot" by Amy in this book. ''One False Note'' He and Amy are to find out the next clue by solving the song sheet of W.A.M.(Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart). Thanks to his photgraphic memory, he could re-create the lead they had early in the book that was destroyed by Saladin . Though they are tailed by their competitors. ''The Sword Thief'' The relationship between Amy and his rival Ian Kabra greatly in this book. When Ian and his sister, Natalie, join an alliance with Amy and Dan, Ian develops a crush on Amy while trying to trick her into falling in love with him. However, the relationship ends in disaster when the Kabras betray the Cahills leaving them to die in a cave. ''Beyond the Grave'' They are having doubts if Grace was trying to help them. But in the end, they found out that she was really helping them and in the end they found the clue with the help of their cat Saladin. ''The Black Circle'' It is actually a really deep black hole. DERPIN THE HERP ''In Too Deep'' They went to Australia and finally meet the cousin of their father, Shep Trent. They found that Shep Trent looks like there father so much. Though there time to spend time with Shep was short because Isabel Kabra is on their track. Though because of this, one person from the competition sacrificed her life for Amy and Dan which shocked both Dan and Amy. ''The Viper's Nest'' In this book, Dan discovers his parents were Madrigals. He arrives at the conclusion that he and his sister Amy are Madrigals. ''The Emperor's Code'' Dan and his sister Amy travel to China, and after complications, Amy confesses that she thinks that their parents were bad people. Dan is crestfallen, and storms away from Amy, shouting that he hates her. Amy is left in the middle of Tiananmen Square. Dan is cornered and kidnapped by the Kabras, and Dan is suffocated until he turns unconscious with a hankerchief filled with chloroform, a knockout chemical. When Dan finally awakes, he is in a Chinese factory that manufactures Jonah Wizard lollipops. Jonah appears after Dan breaks an appliance that was about to kill him, and then whisks him away with him into all of his concerts, pretending to be his friend. After breaking into the Terracotta Warriors, stopping a crowd crush, etc., Dan explodes with anger and yells at the whole Wizard family that he is a Madrigal when they try to trick him into thinking he and his sister are Janus branch members. He then travels on a train secretly to the border between China and Thailand, where he re-unites with Amy and Nellie . They travel up Mount Everest aboard the only A-Star helicopter in the world, and have a desperate fight at the peak with their cousins, where they rescue Ian Kabra instead of saving the Janus Serum. The book ends with Amy and Dan loving each other again, and they find the next Clue, Silk. The trio heads to Jamaica, where the book comes to a finish with both Dan and Amy questioning Nellie's loyalty and character. ''Storm Warning'' In the middle of the bok, Dan meets a man named Lester Dixon. Then, he entrusts him with the box, but the Kabras want it. They send two bodyguards after Lester, and all three of them find their way in quick sand. The two bodyguards manage their way out, but Lester soon dies. This causes Dan to be in shock, putting him in the hospital. Then, Dan and his sister Amy are granted active Madrigal status in this book. Nellie is granted active Madrigal status also. ''Into the Gauntlet'' At the end of this book, Dan finds out the 39 clues and memorizes them. Also they also are adopted by Fiske and Nellie ''Black Book of Buried Secrets'' It was seen that on his first day back to school he got sent to the principals office 3 times. Also Amy and Dan went to Grace's bank in Switzerland and it is said by Amy to Jonah Wizard that the Vespers are coming. Talents * He knows Morse code. * He has a photographic memory. * He is very good at math. * He is very good with anagrams. * He is a born puzzle-solver. * He is good at figuring out mechanical things, like lock mechanisms. Cards Dan's main card is Card 2, but he has many more cards as well. Card2.jpg Card221.jpg Card250.jpg Card401.jpg Card405.jpg Card407.jpg Card417.jpg Card420.jpg Card431.jpg Card438.jpg Card423.jpg Card2b.jpg Trivia * He likes to collect items of all sorts, including a baseball collection worth over $3,000, autographs of famous outlaws, Civil War weapons, rare coins, his casts from broken limbs (apparently 12 since Kindergarten), charcoal tombstone rubbings,and samurai swords. * His middle name is Arthur, after his father. * He is fascinated with ninjas, but he didn't like being in the ninja fight in The Sword Thief. * On the 39 Clues website, on the Cahill web, Dan is revealed to have stolen the heads of mascot costumes and even once glued a teachers desk to the ceiling during recess. How he glued it to the ceiling is unknown, especially in such a short time and without an adult there to help him. * He attends Adams Middle School. *He apparently still wears Pokemon underwear, as stated in The Black Book of Buried Secrets . *He got in trouble three times on his first day of 7th grade, all resulting in him being sent to the principal's office, from the Black Book of Buried Secrets: "1.) Disrupted class, threatened teacher. 2.) Disrupted class, talked back to teacher. And 3.) Disrupted class, endangered students. *He has asthma, and will often forget his inhaler or have Amy and/or Nellie hold it for him. *Dan often uses "ninja moves" in school. *He asked if he could do his history report on Benjamin Franklin's interest in farts. The teacher scolded Dan for disrespecting one of the founding fathers. Dan then replied that Franklin's greatest accomplishment could not be ignored. *The teacher asked why Dan had missed the first three weeks of school, and he replied that "It's top-secret. If I told you, my family might have to kill you." He also said that he was a ninja lord, and demonstrated by back-kicking and accidentally hitting the fishbowl. Herbert the goldfish was said to be in critical condition. *He brought Mozart's tungsten sword in music class and waved it in the air, causing it to be confiscated. *He thinks he is a ninja! Clues Known To Have All 39 because each competitor trusted Amy and Dan. Dan memorized it all, meaning the Clues are all in his head. Gallery Agent dan cahill1.jpg|Dan distracted by food Book i amy and dan.jpg|Dan with Amy on the back cover of Book 1 Book 2 amy and dan.jpg|Dan with Amy on the back cover of Book 2 Book 3 amy and dan.jpg|Dan with Amy on the back cover of Book 3 Dan.jpeg|Dan hiding Dan cahill.jpeg|Dan Hooded.jpeg|Dan with his hood up Wc 32 dan-clique-me final.jpg|Dan's CliqueMe picture Category:Madrigal Category:Trent Family Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:Children Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Major Characters Category:Males